Happee Birthday Jun
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: Its Jun birthday and Ren forgot to buy her a gift! Warning: OOCness! Its dedicated to my sister who is turning 14 today!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story has very OOCness. It is dedicated to my older sister, she is turning 14 today and I forgot to buy her a gift v.v**

Happy Birthday Jun

Ren was going crazy. Today was the day of his sister's birth. In other words it was Jun's birthday…and he forgot to buy her a gift! He was going crazy! Especially because he didn't know what girls liked. He knew she liked clothes but whenever he got her some she always hated them. And when he got her jewelry they always looked weird. Last year he took her on a shopping spree, but this year father was going to do that. Today would not be a good day.

"Ren!" He heard his sister's voice. He looked around the room. He saw the laundry basket. He dived into it. Jun stepped into the room and looked around. "Looks like Ren isn't here." She said and leaving the room. Ren got out of the basket and tip toed out of his room. He needed to get to the front door and he would be home free. But too bad for him he wasn't looking where he was going. He was too busy looking over his shoulder to notice the vase in front of him.

Jun heard a big crash and someone yell 'Kisama!' after the crash. "Ren" She said quietly to herself. She found him picking up the pieces of the vase she made when she was in 8th grade. "Ren! What did you do!" She said. "It wasn't me! Bason possessed me and then made me break the vase!" He said desperately. "Do you really expect me to believe that crap?" She said. "I gotta go." He said running away from his sister.

'Why the hell does this house have to be so damn big!' He thought. He finally found the front door after five minutes of searching. "Yes!" He said aloud. He quickly ran out of the house. He got into his car and started it. Seconds later he was out of Tao property. "I gotta get her something good!" He said to himself.

"Bocchama, I'm sure she would rather something that came from the heart." Bason said. "Whatever Bason." He said. Bason sighed. It was impossible to talk to Ren. Ren stopped at the mall; he got out of the car and headed for the entrance. "Where are you going?" Bason asked. "Sterling." He said.

Jun walked around the house looking for her little brother. "Pai Long!" She called. Her Kyonshi appeared within seconds. "Yes Ms. Jun?" "Do you know where Ren is?" She asked. "No." He answered. She nodded and sighed.

Ren looked at two different things. He knew what Jun wanted, but he didn't know what colour. "What do you think looks nicer?" He asked Bason. He looked at both of them. "The brown ones." He said. Ren nodded and put the blacks ones back. He brought them up to the cashier. "That'll be 120 dollars." She said. He sighed. 'Dammit Jun! This was expensive!' He thought handing the cashier the money.

When he got back to the house he saw all of his friends cars there. He hid the bag in his car. He would get them later. They would all think it was for him. He wouldn't be caught dead with them. He stepped into the house and was greeted with Horo spilling his drink all over him.

"Sworry Ren." He said with his mouth stuffed with food. "Kisama! This was my favourite shirt!" He yelled. "Don't you have like hundreds of others that look exactly like it?" Horo asked. "No! I only have one of this shirt." "Whoops. Sorry." Her said.

"Open your presents Jun!" Pilika said, she didn't want her brother to be dead today.  
"Okay." She said. Everyone gathered around the presents. Ren snuck outside and got his present out of the car for her. He got back in before anyone noticed he was gone. "Okay! My present first!" Pilika said cheerfully. Jun smiled and nodded. She opened the present and it turned out to be a pair of black converse shoes. "Thank you!" She said happily. "I'm so glad you didn't get me the brown pair!" She said. Pilika nodded. "I know! Those are so ugly!" he said sticking out her tongue. "I know!" She said.

Ren sighed. 'These were expensive too.' He thought throwing the brown converse shoes in the garbage. He ran up to his bedroom and quickly made a card and wrote a poem for her. He ran back downstairs and joined everyone else.

"Ren! Give her your present!" Horo said. Ren gave Horo a death glare. He handed Jun the card he made. She opened it and 300 dollars fell out. She smiled and glomped Ren forgetting about what the card said. 'Of course. She only wants the money! That is so typical.'

END

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, Happy Birthday TATTY! Right now she is doing her homework. Lol! Some birthday huh? Hehe! Anyways what did you think? You like it? Or hate it?


	2. The poem

**Replies:**

**Morningstripe: Yep! I totally agree with you! Giving money to friends is much easier than buying them a gift…just don't give them 300 dollars. And if you do…take 250 from it XDDD**

**Xbakiyalo: NO way! I gave her 20 bucks. But 300 dollars just sounded kooler than 20. **

**Hope Usui: Okay. I didn't really make up a poem though. I just thought it sounded kool in the story. But here's the poem. Sorry if it's really bad! .:I'm better at angsty ones:.**

**Tatiana: Don't call me baby! Thats sooo not nice! Hmmph! Okay. I am hurt. You would've worn them even if some other person got them for you! You hurt my feelings! Anyways, Abe almost got you the shit brown ones. Would you still tell him they were ugly though? Nooo! Abe this, Abe that! When is it Cam! I am sooooo hurt now! But thank you for the complement. I know. I am damn good XDD Thanks for reviewing. Oh yes, I LOVE YOU you big baka! Yayz! Your getting me reviews! I should do this more often **

**MeeLee: Yep. I totally agree. I gave her 20 bucks for her birthday because I forgot about it XP**

**celestial-gal: Lol. Yep. He does seem like the type to be clueless. Thats why I made it him...and he's my favourite charcter. Lol. Oh and my sister said thanks XDDD**

**Mei Marino: Thank you! Okay, here is the poem XDDDDDD Hope you like it, though I really hate it ;;;;**

THE POEM

_I can't believe it's that time of the year_

_The time that I most fear_

_I always want to get you something nice_

_But I always get you something stupid like rice_

_I love you so much_

_Much more than you could ever imagine_

_There's so much I love about you, I don't even know where to begin_

_I wanted to give you something that came from the heart_

_This isn't the end, its the start._

**(A/N: HAHAHA! That was sooooo sad! I can't believe all those dumb rhymes I made! Lol!)**

Jun was in her bed rereading all the cards she got. She felt guilty she just took a second to read them and then open the presents she got. She was really happy with all of her gifts. 'Yay! I got 300 dollars from Ren!' She thought. She grinned at the thought. She was going shopping tomorrow no doubt about that. She opened Ren's card. She never realized that there was somthing written inside of it. Usually Ren would just put money in it and then leave the card blank.

_I can't believe it's that time of the year_

_The time that I most fear_

_I always want to get you something nice_

_But I always get you something stupid like rice_

_I love you so much_

_Much more than you could ever imagine_

_There's so much I love about you, I don't even know where to begin_

_I wanted to give you something that came from the heart_

_This isn't the end, its the start._

She smiled. The poem was cute.She looked at the clock. It was 2:30. Perfect. Ren should be asleep. She tiptoed down the halls and made her way to her brothers room. She opened the door a crack and saw him peacefully sleeping. She walked over to his bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato Ren." She whispered. A smile appeared on Ren's face as she said that. "Tomorrow we're going shopping." She said. The smile immediatly disappeared when she said that. 'I gotta crash at Yoh's place!' He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so what do you think? The story was really supposed to be a oneshot but Hope Usui and Mei Marinowanted me to write the poem, and I barely ever say no to my reviewers. Lol. The chapter was really supposed to be just the poem but it turned out being too short. So I just added a little extra to it XD REVIEW!


End file.
